


The Line

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [100]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: This is it.





	

“What do you want from me? Isn’t my undying love enough?” 

Hux’s eyes tighten. “If you have to ask…”

“I gave you an Empire. I married you. I let you do unspeakable things to my body on a regular basis. I shove my tongue where you–”

Hux puts a hand over his mouth. “All true.”

“So why are you acting mad at me?”

Hux sighs. “You didn’t sort the laundry again. I ended up wearing your socks.”

Kylo frowns. “Our feet are similar size, and both our socks are all black.”

“Mine don’t have seams,” Hux sniffs. “They irritate my toes.”

“…why don’t I just get seamless socks, then it doesn’t matter?”

Hux looks green. “That’s disgusting! Kylo, it’s your FEET.”

“You regularly shove your pisshole in my poophole, and you draw the line at socks?”

“Just… fine. I’ll get two laundry baskets. Then you’ll just need to remember not to SABOTAGE MINE.”

And with that, the Emperor of the galaxy huffs out of the room. Kylo doesn’t know if he should be offended, or find this the most hilarious thing ever.


End file.
